


Terms of Engagement

by rebooting



Series: Infernal Partnerships [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Milking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebooting/pseuds/rebooting
Summary: Seeking to find out whether the aphrodisiac effect of incubus come could have medical applications, Samir applies for a grant with Infernal Partnerships, the leading organisation that arranges contracts between humans and demons. He was expecting sex to be involved, because incubus. He wasn't expecting feelings to happen.He doesn't really mind all that much, though.





	1. Phase One

**Author's Note:**

> While this is in the Infernal Partnerships series, it's not necessary to have read Turning the Tables to read this one. They're designed to stand alone, although some characters will cross over.

Infernal Partnerships wasn't the sort of place that Samir Zidane had ever imagined setting foot in. Back when it had still been calling itself Infernal Procurements, the contracts it had dealt in had smacked too much of slavery for his comfort. That had changed when the business was bought out by Oliver Mericott, the son of a big name in the business world; with the name change to Infernal Partnerships, they'd done away with forced contracts, insisting that the demons who were summoned had to _agree_ to whatever the client wanted them to do. It was a change that Samir approved of, in a theoretical sort of sense, but the fact remained that Infernal Partnerships' client base was more well-off than his social circle, and that he had never really considered what he'd even summon a demon _for_.

Along with the name change and change in philosophy, though, Infernal Partnerships had brought in philanthropy and public works, evidently at Oliver Mericott's insistence, and there were a number of grants available for "interested parties". Samir and his lab partner Amaya had applied a few months ago, on a whim more than out of any real expectation of getting a response, and Samir had promptly forgotten about it until he'd been called and asked if he could come in for a meeting.

He'd expected to meet with some public relations manager or bursar. But when he'd arrived, he'd been ushered into an elegant office, given a glass of chilled water, and introduced to Oliver Mericott himself.

Samir had seen him on TV, of course. He was several years younger than Samir himself, in his late twenties by Samir's guess, and carried himself with the surety of a man who'd grown up with everything he'd ever needed. He was dressed in a well-made, well-fitting suit and was the picture of corporate responsibility - although, as Samir shook his hand, he spotted the edge of a dark love-bite peeking out from beneath Oliver's collar, far enough back on his neck that whoever had given it to him must have been standing behind him.

"It's good to meet you," Oliver said, giving Samir a smile as they sat down at the desk. "I was intrigued by your proposal. Can you explain it to me in more layman's terms?"

Samir paused while he collected his thoughts, and then said, "The basic theory is that if we can isolate whatever it is in incubus or succubus sexual fluids that causes an aphrodisiac effect, we could synthesize it to counter the anorgasmic effects of some medications, especially if the mechanism has no effect on other aspects of brain chemistry. Naturally, getting access to the necessary fluids has presented an ethical problem in the past. None of the people working in my lab are particularly magically-skilled, and we weren't sure of the protocol of _requesting_ a demon rather than binding one."

"But how there are options," Oliver said, nodding. "You never considered trying to bind one, regardless?"

Samir frowned. "Of course not. Even if the demon wouldn't be part of the medical trial we'd have to run eventually, informed consent is a cornerstone of medical research."

Oliver smiled. "I thought I'd like you. So your proposal is to sign a contract with an incubus to harvest their semen?"

"That would be the basic idea," Samir agreed. "We'd discuss the method, of course; there are various options."

"Well, it's an incubus." Oliver steepled his fingers, looking at Samir. "The most obvious method is some sort of sex. My partner Val can help you figure that part out."

'Val?"

Oliver smiled again and pressed a button on his intercom, murmuring, "Val, love, can you come in? We could use your perspective."

The man who came into the office was clearly an incubus, making no bones about the fact. He was tall and slender, elegantly handsome with an aquiline nose, dark hair, and glassy horns curling back over his hair. As he approached the desk and leaned down to shake Samir's hand, Samir spotted the spade-tipped tail waving idly behind him.

"Valentine," the demon said, his tone friendly. "You're the scientist who wants to treat sexual dysfunction with incubus come, yes?"

Samir felt his cheeks heat, absurdly glad that the blush wouldn't show as much on his dark skin, and said, "I suppose that's the blunt way of putting it."

"Well, I can think of several who'd be interested, but we should chat first," Valentine said, leaning on the edge of the desk. "Sex demons have particular needs, and your proposal doesn't actually mention anything about them."

Samir blinked, and then realisation hit. "Oh, you mean sex? Well, if it would be appropriate and appreciated, then that's fine, that can be arranged. I wouldn't want him to be - is it hungry, when you don't get enough sex energy?"

Valentine laughed. "It's a similar feeling. I'm glad to know you're amenable. I know this is a medical venture for you, but can I make a suggestion? Incubi are sexual beings; try to lean into that. He'll enjoy it more if you can get into the game of it."

Samir was quiet again, thinking that over, trying to work out the meaning behind it, and said, "I may need some direction in that regard, but as long as it's all agreed on and we get the material we need for our research, I can be flexible."

"The candidate I'm thinking of will have a better time if you make it into a medical fetish sort of thing," Valentine said, kindly ignoring the way Samir choked on nothing. "He enjoys being dominated. I can come by your facility and make some suggestions."

"You're _certain_ this is appropriate," Samir said, a little suspiciously. It sounded a little outlandish to him.

Valentine chuckled and said gently, "We like sex, Dr Zidane. The more he enjoys it, the more _material_ you'll get for your research. You can go over all the details with him, but things will go quicker if I make some modifications for you."

Samir hesitated, and then nodded. "All right. I'd welcome the suggestions."

Several hours later, Samir was still not quite sure this was all quite _de rigeur_. It was certainly not standard procedure for a research project. But then, they'd never done research with an incubus before, and he wanted the incubus to have everything he needed. So when Valentine made several suggestions and provided more items and _furniture_ than Samir had ever considered, he tried to keep an open mind about it. If it turned out that they weren't needed, then they could just not use them. He'd rather have them and not need them than need them and not have them.

After Valentine left, Samir spent longer than he wanted to admit on the Internet, finding reputable websites to research the things they'd discussed. He'd be the one that the incubus would be dealing with the most, after all; he wanted to do a good job.

 

The next morning, he returned to Infernal Partnerships to sign the contract. Amaya, who was better at the legal side of things than Samir was, had looked over it and approved it, although she'd raised her eyebrows at the more sexual notations, saying merely that she was glad they didn't have to justify it to any higher-ups. Owning their research facility had its benefits.

When Samir entered the office this time, Valentine was waiting for him, along with someone Samir assumed was the incubus who was going to sign the contract with him. Like Valentine, this incubus wasn't going to any lengths to hide the signs of his demonic nature; he had an elegant tail with a delicately-tufted tip, long, glossy horns curling back and down in a wide spiral like ram horns, and slightly pointed canine teeth. He had dusky skin several shades lighter than Samir's, curly dark hair that brushed his shoulders, and a comfortable, looked-after sort of body, slightly soft around the stomach. It was a more approachable sort of attractive than Valentine's elegant handsomeness, and Samir couldn't help appreciating it.

The incubus introduced himself as Canto, and his low, musical voice made the name make perfect sense. They both read over the contract again and signed, and then Samir was alone with him in the car on the way back.

After a few minutes of not-quite-awkward silence, Samir cleared his throat and said, "Valentine explained some of your needs, but we should discuss them ourselves, I think."

"Of course." Canto had a nice voice, Samir decided. "You know we require sex energy, as sex demons. We don't get it from our own orgasms, and I'll be able to provide you with more semen if I've got plenty of energy. It doesn't have to be outright sex; just being around humans who're experiencing sexual pleasure is enough. I'm happy with sex, but I'm also pretty happy with any other setup."

"About that." Samir hesitated, feeling himself blush again, and was glad that he was driving, giving him the excuse to keep his eyes on the road. "Valentine said you like being dominated?"

Canto laughed. "You could say that. It's not true of all incubi, but I do enjoy submission, quite a bit. It's why I was intrigued by your proposal. Sure, I could just jerk off into a cup for you, but it could be so much more _interesting_ than that."

"I want you to enjoy yourself," Samir insisted. "Valentine helped set up an area of the research facility that we can use so there won't be any interruptions you don't want. He said something about a medical fetish. I've done some research, but I'd like to hear what _you'd_ like."

"Ah." Canto sounded a little self-conscious now. "Well... I have to admit, it's a fantasy of mine. Being used by a somewhat unscrupulous doctor who doesn't quite see me as a _person_."

Samir frowned. "Isn't that the sort of thing Infernal Partnerships changed its methodology to prevent?"

"That's why it's a fantasy." Canto still sounded self-conscious. "I'll know it's not _real_ and that you _are_ actually ethical about your practices. Giving up control is nice sometimes."

"I suppose I can see that," Samir conceded. "We'll have to make sure you always have a way to tell me to stop, but Valentine _did_ set me up with some things that I think we can use for that fantasy."

He didn't like how self-conscious Canto sounded about it all. Just because Samir didn't understand it entirely didn't mean it was _wrong_ to have those fantasies. He made a mental note to do some more research during his down time, and concentrated on getting them back to the facility, asking safer questions about what sort of food and lodgings Canto would prefer.

They'd set up a corner of the facility that was designed for researchers who were working on delicate, time-sensitive projects; as well as the laboratory and a couple of testing rooms, there were a few suites a corridor away, with bedrooms, small kitchens, full bathrooms, and small sitting rooms. Samir had set one up for himself - he'd need to be on hand, especially if Canto wanted this to be as full-on as he seemed to - and he'd set one up as a guest suite for Canto, prior to talking to Valentine. Some alterations could be made, if necessary.

"Do you want to get started today?" Canto asked, as they walked into the laboratory. "I'm pretty well-fed at the moment; I've got plenty of energy if you want to give things a go, see how it feels for you."

"All right," Samir agreed. "Just so you know, I haven't... dominated... anyone before, so I'm sorry if it's not what you're used to. I've done a lot of research, and I'll do my best."

"I know." Canto smiled, and Samir felt himself blushing again. "Valentine has a good feel about you, and it means a lot that you're willing to try."

"Wait here and strip down," Samir instructed, trying not to feel ridiculous. He didn't wait to see if Canto obeyed; he went quickly to his office, where his rarely-used lab coat hung, and tugged it on. It was the look of the thing as much as the actions, Valentine had said, and he certainly didn't mind wearing the lab coat if it helped Canto's immersion in the fantasy. He grabbed a Dictaphone as well, tucking it into his breast pocket, and returned to the laboratory, where Canto _had_ obeyed and was standing naked, looking a little on edge, his tail lashing nervously.

Samir went over to him immediately, reaching out to take one of his hands, and asked quietly, "Are you all right?"

Canto let out a little laugh. "Just nerves. Normal for the first time I'm with someone. You know what you want to do?"

"I have a few ideas," Samir said, squeezing Canto's hand lightly. "I'm not going to acknowledge you for a lot of it, since you're going to be a _subject_. If you ask me to stop, though, I will. All right?"

Canto's breath had hitched when Samir said he wasn't going to acknowledge him, and he nodded. "Very all right."

"Good."

Samir led him into the first testing room, where one of the pieces of furniture Valentine had made waited - a peculiarly-designed reclining chair with straps and posable, movable struts for the legs, giving someone access to the person bound in it. Canto's breath hitched again when he saw it, and Samir squeezed his hand again, helping him into the chair. Valentine had designed it with a notch for an incubus's tail, so it could be looped around and bound by Canto's hip to keep it out of the way, and Samir stroked Canto's tail absently, curious about the velvety texture towards the tufted tip, as he carefully fastened the strap around it.

The restraints were carefully lined to keep them from abrading the skin, and Samir was careful with them as he fastened them around Canto's wrists, ankles, knees, and chest. With the incubus completely naked, it was easy to see that just being bound like this was already starting to make him aroused, and that helped settle Samir's nerves about the whole setup.

Once Canto was firmly bound in the chair, Samir bent down to kiss his forehead and murmured, "Ready?"

With Canto's nod as permission, Samir took a step back, settling his body language into the professional, chilly demeanour he imagined a doctor with the lack of scruples required to treat a sentient being this way _without_ permission would require. He gave Canto a long look over, noting with a raised eyebrow the way the incubus squirmed at the scrutiny, and thumbed his Dictaphone on, murmuring, "Subject is restrained and appears to be in good health for the experiment. Commencing phase one now."

Taking a pair of latex gloves from the box, he slipped them on and went over to the chair, standing at Canto's hip and reaching down to start stroking his cock, keeping the movements firm and steady and almost clinical. Canto whimpered softly, biting his lip, and Samir felt a surge of arousal at the sound that surprised him. Sure, Canto was attractive, exactly the sort of physical appearance that Samir appreciated, but he hadn't expected to be so turned on by _this_ situation. He'd never considered domination something that he was interested in before.

_His_ arousal seemed to affect Canto; it only took a few more strokes for Canto's cock to be completely hard. Samir smiled to himself as he let go, eliciting another whimper from the incubus, and said to the Dictaphone, "Subject is ready for phase two."

The next piece of equipment was one Valentine had created specifically for Samir and Canto's purposes. It was surprisingly compact; Samir would have expected something bigger for what it did. He took the contraption from the bench it had been waiting on and nudged Canto's legs apart, kneeling between them to set up the machine.

This part of the fetish, he could understand. He needed incubus semen for his research, and one of the simplest ways of extracting various fluids from subjects was milking. It was a kink he'd been able to research online, and Valentine had refined the machinery to be sterile and suitable for the sort of research Samir was doing. He checked that the vials were in place in the body of the machine, and then began to hook the whole thing up.

Canto let out a low moan as Samir guided his cock into the vacuum tube. The fit was almost perfect - Samir suspected Valentine might have had a more intimate knowledge of what Canto's cock was like than he'd initially thought - leaving no room for relief from stimulation once the machine was switched on. He secured the tube with straps around Canto's hips, taking the opportunity to roll Canto's balls in his palm as he checked the fit of the tube, grinning at the whimper that particular move earned him.

With the tube in place and the vials ready to receive their payload and seal to keep it sterile, Samir couldn't delay any longer, as much as this put him slightly on edge. Canto seemed to be enjoying it; he certainly wasn't taking the opportunity to ask Samir to stop. So, deciding that with no indication he should do otherwise, Samir pressed the button that would start the milking machine.

Canto let out a low wail as the machine started, his hips rocking up as much as the straps would let him. Samir straightened up and watched him for a few moments, uncomfortably aware of his own increasing arousal, and then thumbed the Dictaphone on again, saying clinically, "Subject appears to be ideal for phase two. Response is promising."

He left Canto to the machine's mercy, then, taking up a position that let Canto see that he was still there while not being able to _quite_ see what he was doing. He lounged in a comfortable chair and gave in to his urges, reaching into his trousers and wrapping his hand around his cock, rock-hard by now from the sounds Canto was making as the milking machine mercilessly worked his cock.

He'd never thought about dominance and submission before, but now, knowing he was in control of Canto's pleasure was almost more than he could bear. It only took him a few minutes to come, biting back a moan.

He should have realised that Canto would _know_ he'd been jerking off. As he came, he heard Canto let out a loud cry, and the machine made the little beeping sound that he'd asked Valentine to program in when one of the vials filled, to help with the medical fetish setting.

Hurriedly cleaning himself up and fixing his trousers, he went back over to the chair, where the machine hadn't stopped its suction. Canto was panting now, the muscles in his thighs flexing as the machine, heedless of post-orgasm sensitivity or refractory periods, kept massaging and sucking his cock.

Samir bent down to detach the filled vial, holding it up to inspect it, and murmured to the Dictaphone, "First sample appears promising, pending tests. This session of phase two will require four more samples."

" _Four_?" Canto gasped, his hips jerking into the suction of the tube. Samir ignored him, finding the remote for the machine and increasing the suction and the strokes, grinning as Canto whimpered again. Returning to his comfortable chair, he kept an eye on the incubus, finding his hand going to his already-hardening cock again.

Canto really did have a lovely voice, even lovelier raised in arousal as the milking machine dragged one orgasm after another from him. Samir wasn't sure whether all incubi had such sort refractory periods or if it was something unique to Canto, or if the fact that Samir was so aroused from watching him was giving him extra energy and a shorter refractory period. Whatever it was, it took a much shorter time for Canto to come again, crying out as he writhed in the straps.

Samir kept up a clinical commentary, and each time he called Canto _the subject_ , the incubus made a quiet sound that went right to Samir's cock. After the third time, Samir remarked, almost idly, "Subject may be a candidate for phase three. Prepare necessary equipment for tomorrow," and Canto's breath caught in his throat, his hips jerked, and he came again almost immediately.

He'd said five in total, and he didn't want to disappoint Canto by backing down. He picked up the remote again, slowing the strokes and suction of the tube, giving them both time to build up again - not that the slowness was real _kindness_ when it came to the milking machine. Canto's cries turned into moans now, though, and his breathing settled a little, although Samir could still see him trembling a little. Five was definitely going to be enough for the day.

He was as slow with himself as the machine was with Canto, feeling that was only fair; as the suction tube worked the incubus's cock, the pace almost tauntingly slow and drawing breathless whimpers from Canto's throat, Samir palmed himself slowly, refusing to give himself release until Canto reached his. From what he'd said, and what Valentine had said, the build-up of Samir's sexual energy would do Canto as much good as his orgasm would.

Minutes of tortuously slow stimulation passed, and Canto whimpered, "Please. _Please_."

It was difficult to ignore him, but that was the game. Samir palmed the head of his cock and said nothing, letting the - feel? taste? - of his sexual energy do the talking for him. Canto whined, his hips rocking into the suction tube, and he craned his head around as much as he could, obviously trying to catch Samir's eye, but still not asking for him to _stop_.

" _Please_ ," he gasped, rocking into the tube again. "Please, let me--"

Samir took pity on him, saying, ostensibly to the Dictaphone, "Note: subject gets mouthy. Look into remedies."

At that, Canto let out a gasp, his hips rocking up sharply and his breath becoming rough and stuttered. It didn't seem to be _quite_ enough, so Samir remarked, "I seem to recall a selection of gags in the resource room. Check those for suitability. Possibly something that keeps subject quiet whilst still allowing sustenance."

Canto let out another quiet cry, and as Samir came, the machine let out a satisfied-sounding beep as the last vial filled. Samir quickly shut off the machine and cleaned himself up, letting Canto have a few minutes to come down before he approached.

The incubus was still trembling a little, still breathing hard, but there was a reassuringly satisfied smile on his face as Samir approached. He whimpered a little when Samir unhooked the milking machine, setting it aside to be cleaned later, and began to carefully wipe Canto down with a warm, damp cloth. He left him tied up, figuring it might be nice to have that security while he was cleaned up, and eventually, Canto's breathing settled down, although he still had a sleepy-eyed look to him that told Samir he was still floating a little. That was all right; he deserved to feel good, after that afternoon of work.

Samir bent down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead as he finished undoing the straps, murmuring, "Come on. You deserve some rest."

"More tomorrow?" Canto asked, letting Samir help him to his feet. He listed a little on his feet, leaning into Samir, who found that he didn't mind the contact. He kept his arm firm around Canto, supporting him as he led the way to the guest suite, only hesitating, and more out of startlement, when Canto mumbled, "You were good. _Really_ good."

Samir kissed Canto's forehead again, setting him down on the bed in the guest suite, and said, "We'd like as many samples as possible, so we can definitely do more tomorrow. Get a few hours of rest and we can talk about what else you'd like over dinner, all right?"

Canto nodded, and Samir pulled the blankets up, giving him a light pat on the shoulder. He had some work to do in the next few hours while Canto rested, but he was looking forward to working with the incubus some more - and, despite all his expectations when he'd submitted the proposal, not _just_ for the research opportunities.


	2. An Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more experimenting, and getting to some of Canto's insecurities. This chapter contains milking and fucking machines.

Canto slept for a few hours; enough time for Samir to hand off the samples to an eager Amaya and her research team and to drive out to a nearby Ethiopian restaurant to pick up a meal to suit the preferences Canto had divulged in the car ride to the facility. When he knocked on the door to Canto's suite in the evening, the incubus answered the door wearing a pair of comfortable-looking pyjama pants and finger-combing his curly hair. He smiled at Samir, saying, "Good evening. I hope I haven't kept you waiting for anything."

"Of course not," Samir said, a little startled. "Your comfort is important, and you needed to rest." He paused for a moment, and then, his curiosity piqued, "Those pyjamas - did you make those?"

Canto nodded. "It's easier for us to spin clothes out of the ether," he explained. "Especially when people want us to take on different forms."

"Well, let me know if there's any clothing we should provide you," Samir said, setting the takeout on the table. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind talking about how you'd like things to proceed while we eat."

"Of course not."

Canto gave him another bright smile and gathered plates, glasses and silverware, helping Samir set out the meal; that occupied them for several minutes, until they were both sitting at the table.

"You wanted to discuss more of the proceedings?" Canto asked as he ate. "For what it's worth, today was absolutely fine. Nothing happened I wasn't all right with. I would've said so."

"I know you would have," Samir assured him. "I was wondering whether you wanted to keep things at the level they were at today or go a bit further. Valentine showed me a _whole lot_ of sex toy sort of things. A lot more than I ever thought I'd set eyes on, I have to admit."

Canto laughed softly. "Valentine is like that," he agreed. "Very helpful, often in ways you don't expect. I mean, it depends on what _you're_ comfortable with, doesn't it? What are you asking about?"

Samir felt his cheeks burning again. "Well, he left the sort of thing I'd use to simulate sex with you. That's not strictly necessary for the procedure, but..."

Canto laughed again. "But it'd be _enjoyable_. Sure, if you want to incorporate some of that tomorrow, go ahead. If you want to add in a little bit of pain, that'd be nice. Nothing extreme, but a pinch, a smack, that's nice."

Samir nodded, making mental notes. "I might change up the game a little bit, then. The doctor who was with you today wouldn't be supervising a phase that included that sort of thing. But I think I can come up with someone who'll be more than capable."

Canto let out a little sigh and said, "That sounds nice. I'll look forward to it."

"Don't enjoy it too much," Samir cautioned, his tone teasing. It was _meant_ to be a joke. But Canto flushed a little and bit his lip as he glanced down at the table, and Samir tilted his head, watching him. "Canto?"

"It's all right." The incubus looked up, giving Samir a self-conscious smile. "I'm a lot more receptive in this situation, and you're throwing a bit of unconscious dominance, that's all. It's _not_ a problem."

Taking that in, and the way Canto had emphasised that particular word, Samir raised his eyebrows and said quietly, "If it's not a problem, it won't be a problem to not enjoy the thought too much, will it?"

He hoped he wasn't pushing too far. He wanted Canto to be comfortable, and as much as he normally wouldn't leap right into kink with someone he'd just met that day, sex demons were different, and the whole purpose of this contract was about sex, in a way. Besides, Canto seemed to be enjoying it, if the way he flushed darker and caught his breath was anything to go by.

"No," Canto said, his voice throaty. "No, it won't be a problem."

After that, conversation turned lighter. Samir pointed out that the weekend was coming up; they weren't going to be conducting the procedure on Saturday or Sunday, since even an incubus deserved days off, he said teasingly, so they should arrange to do something nice for the weekend. Canto seemed surprised at the notion of time off, but agreed that going out might be nice, and Samir made a mental note to arrange something.

When he left Canto's suite after dinner, he leaned in to give the incubus a light, almost friendly kiss, and murmured, "Remember. Don't enjoy yourself _too_ much. You'll need plenty of energy for tomorrow."

 

He got up a couple of hours before he expected Canto in the lab. There were more things to set up this time, another character to get into. This time, as well as his lab coat and the Dictaphone, he slipped on a pair of his reading glasses and collected his braids back with a rubber band. Little alterations, but they'd make the change in character more obvious.

When Canto arrived, Samir greeted him with a light kiss and said, "Good morning. Did you sleep all right?"

"I was distracted," Canto admitted. "But not _too_ distracted. I'm looking forward to today's session."

Samir chuckled, a burst of warmth spreading through him. "I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Come on, let's get you set up and then the doctor can come in."

He led Canto over to the chair again, tying his tail out of the way, pulling the straps firmly around his ankles, knees, wrists, elbows, and waist and checking each to make sure they'd be comfortable enough. Once Canto was settled, Samir, repeating the motion of the day before, kissed his forehead and murmured, "Ready?"

Canto nodded, and Samir went over to the bench to pull on a pair of gloves, taking the moment to inhale slowly and settle into the character he'd come up with. As he turned, he gave Canto a bright, cold smile and thumbed on the Dictaphone, saying, "Asset received from downstairs. At first glance, it looks like a perfect specimen for the altered output phase of the experiment. Commencing setup now."

Going over to the chair, he looked down at Canto, smiling as he noted the incubus was already starting to get hard just from the bindings and what Samir had been saying. He reached down with a gloved hand to trail one finger down Canto's cock, murmuring, "The report about yesterday's output was promising, but I think we can do better. Downstairs are so short-sighted about their extraction methods."

Drawing a stool and a wheeled table over and moving the legs of the chair further apart to spread Canto's legs, he perched on the stool between them and reached for the tray on the table. It contained a few containers of lubricant, helpfully supplied - and their various effects explained - by Valentine, several different-sized dildo attachments, and a small assortment of cock rings. Opening one of the jars of lube, he coated his gloved fingers liberally and traced them over Canto's rim, smiling when the incubus let out a shaky sound that hovered halfway between a sigh and a whimper.

"Simple milking is one thing," he said, his tone conversational as he carefully worked two fingers into Canto, twisting and scissoring them. "But my theory is that you creatures produce better when you're being bred. It's true for cows; why shouldn't it be true of you?"

He'd been a bit concerned about using that sort of language, but from Canto's response, a low whimper, bit back, and his cock hardening further, the degradation hit some sort of mark. Samir withdrew his fingers, recoated them, and worked in three this time, crooking them to rub over Canto's prostate. Whimpers were very nice, but he wanted to hear more of the louder sounds he'd got the day before.

Canto cried out, his legs flexing in their bonds, and Samir withdrew his fingers, changing his gloves and saying, his tone cruelly teasing. "We can't have you spilling before you're hooked up. No use wasting good product."

He spent a few moments deliberating over the dildo attachments, eventually selecting the second-smallest one; if it felt like Canto wanted one of the bigger ones later, he could always swap them out, but he figured it was better to start small and work up than the other way around. He applied a generous amount of lube to the tip and began to press it in slowly, pausing whenever it seemed like he might risk pushing Canto too close to the edge.

Once the dildo was firmly seated, he moved to the cock rings. Valentine had explained that he could create rings that would actually prevent someone from coming at all, but that was counter to the purpose of the contract; these ones were more standard, designed to prolong and enhance orgasm, and they wouldn't interfere with the vacuum tube. He went for one of the simpler ones, buckling the supple leather strap around the base of Canto's cock and balls, grinning at the whimper Canto let out as Samir buckled the leather firmly.

There were two machines to set up this time, and once again, Samir silently thanked Valentine for his assistance, as embarrassing as it had been to _need_ it. The first one was simple enough; it was a piston arm that the dildo attachment screwed into, with a touch of magic that Valentine had promised would help keep things comfortable. Samir set it up but didn't turn it on yet - he hadn't been speaking idly when he'd said he had to stop touching Canto or he'd come too soon. The incubus's cock was hard as rock against his stomach, and the muscles in his thighs were trembling lightly.

The same as the day before, the milking machine was easy enough to set up. Samir slid the vacuum tube over Canto's cock and wrapped the straps around his hips, pulling them firm. He moved the stool and the rolling table out of the way, and then, standing by Canto's hip and looking down at him, murmured, "Let's see how you do today, then, shall we?"

He started the milking machine first, at a low, slow speed. As Canto let out a low moan, his hips rocking abortively in their bindings, Samir started the fucking machine, keeping that at a low level for now as well. This time, instead of sitting just in view, he pulled a chair over to Canto's side, sitting down and almost absently slipping a hand into his pants, wrapping it around his cock as he watched the machines pull Canto apart at the seams.

After the first time Canto came, Samir said, a little breathless from his own arousal, "Well, that's a full three minutes faster to first orgasm than yesterday. Let's see what else we can improve."

He reached over to run his free hand over Canto's chest, rubbing his fingertips over Canto's nipples. The incubus was whimpering softly as the machines kept working mercilessly, and when Samir pinched a nipple between his fingertips, Canto let out a breathless yelp and his hips jerked as he came again, the sound and the knowledge that he'd _done_ that enough to make Samir come as well.

He turned the machines up after that, keeping their speeds irregular to each other. As Canto's voice rose and fell in alternating desperation and relief, Samir added sparks of pain to the stimulation with little pinches to his nipples here and there, making sure to keep the touches unpredictable. He kept up a running commentary, remarking on the change in refractory periods, in quantity, in anticipated _quality_ , and every time he spoke, Canto's breath caught and his arousal spiked again. Every time Samir came, too, Canto's eyelids fluttered and he drew in a deep breath, looking more and more overwhelmed each time.

When the milking machine beeped the fifth time, notifying Samir of a fifth filled vial, he turned off both machines, although he left them hooked up, and he removed the filled vials, setting them in a specimen refrigerator. He took the opportunity to clean himself up a bit and fetch some juice for Canto, who was looking less spaced-out than he had the night before.

"Here," Samir said, putting a straw in the juice and helping Canto drink. "Do you want me to untie you? Do you need a break for the rest of the day?"

"Oh, no," Canto assured him, taking a sip of the juice. "You've given me plenty of energy and I'm feeling fine. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be good to go again."

Samir sat by the chair, holding the juice for Canto, and let him drink in silence. After a few minutes, though, he said quietly, "I couldn't help noticing - you go pretty non-vocal right from the start. Is that part of the fantasy for you?"

Canto shrugged as much as his bindings would let him. "I suppose. Does it bother you?"

"It doesn't _bother_ me." Samir frowned, trying to work out what _did_ bother him; _something_ did. "You suppose? So you're not sure?"

"I mean, I guess if I'm not asking for anything, I'm not being selfish," Canto mumbled eventually, his dusky cheeks flushing darker.

Samir frowned again, absently brushing his fingers through Canto's curly hair, and, after a few minutes' silent thought, he said slowly, "Can we try something else this afternoon? Still all of this, but... us. Not the characters. Will you let me try that?"

Canto hesitated. "You wouldn't mind?"

"If it doesn't work, we'll go back to the characters," Samir promised, kissing the curve of one of Canto's horns. "And we can still do characters other times. But I don't like the idea of you feeling like you're being selfish for asking for things you want, so... I have some ideas, if you'll trust me."

"I trust you." Canto let out a shaky laugh. "It might be crazy of me, but I do. You've been so good so far."

"Finish your juice," Samir instructed gently. "And anything you want me to stop, I'll stop."

Once Canto had finished the juice, Samir adjusted the chair, reclining the back so that Canto was lying almost flat. He picked up the remote controls for both machines, still hooked up, and settled his chair near Canto's head, starting to gently brush his fingers through Canto's hair.

"That feels nice," Canto murmured, lifting his head a little so that Samir could collect his hair from under his head and finger-comb it delicately. As Samir kept running his fingers through Canto's hair, the incubus relaxed more and more until he seemed practically ready to fall asleep, and then Samir started up the milking machine at the lowest possible setting.

Canto moaned softly, undulating on the chair as much as the straps would let him. Samir leaned down to kiss his forehead and murmured, "You get more when I think you need it. Do you trust me to know when you need it?"

Canto nodded breathlessly, and Samir said, his tone gentle but implacable, "Words, please, Canto."

His breath catching in his throat, Canto nodded, whispering, "Yes, I trust you."

"Good boy." Samir kissed Canto's forehead again, almost idly thumbing the control for the fucking machine, starting it up at a slow, leisurely setting. Canto made a sound that ran right through Samir, and he removed one hand from Canto's hair to palm himself through his trousers, murmuring, "Do you need orgasm energy, or is me being aroused giving you enough?"

"You give me _so much_ ," Canto gasped, turning his head into Samir's hand. Acquiescing to the silent request, Samir kept petting his hair, giving him that contact to help ground him. He kept both machines at a low level for now; this particular session wasn't about getting the highest quantity in the shortest time. It was about making the incubus feel good.

"You can ask me for things," Samir said, after the second time Canto came. "If you want more, you can ask. I'll be the one making the final decision about what you get, but you can always ask. I'll never get mad. Do you understand?"

Canto nodded, saying throatily, "Yes. I understand. Please, just keep touching me like this."

An odd little bit of warmth burst in Samir's chest, and he traced his fingers gently over Canto's horns, saying softly, "You're not used to gentleness, are you?"

"I _like_ a bit of pain," Canto protested, biting his lip on another whimper. "But this is _nice_. It's a nice change."

"You can have pain and gentleness at the same time," Samir pointed out. He traced his fingertips down the side of Canto's face, smiling as the incubus turned his head to kiss Samir's palm, and rubbed them over Canto's nipple, pinching hard enough to make Canto whine softly. Repeating the movement, he said, "You need someone to look after you. I can do that."

Canto caught a sharp breath at those words, and the milking machine let out another cheerful beep as he came. Samir smiled, that odd little burst of warmth happening again, and leaned down to kiss Canto gently, pinching his nipple again.

"You're nice and sensitive here," he remarked, tracing around the nipple he'd been pinching. "It's giving me some ideas. I'll need to talk to Valentine about them, though. I don't want to hurt you, and I want to surprise you."

Canto managed a smile, the muscles in his thighs quivering as his hips tried to rock up through another orgasm, and said shakily, "That sounds fun."

"I hope so." Samir kissed him again, turning both machines up a notch. "Someone's made you feel like you don't deserve the things you want. I'm hoping to change that."


End file.
